Trust
by verbal acuity
Summary: KiteKai - Kite finally seems to trust Kai with everything - oneshot.


**Trust  
**by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: I don't own Higa Chuu ... or Prince of Tennis, for that matter. I just kinda commandeered the beach that Higa trains on temporarily.  
A/N: I wanted to write another KiteKai story, yay! Here ya go! It's not so good, I'm afraid.

* * *

There weren't supposed to be moments like this. They were a serious team, when it came down to it. They knew what they were doing when they were doing it, and they knew how to kick ass when needed. Kite was their leader, their owner, their reason to be, and their captain. He kept them sane, and made sure that they did their best (the occasional death threat didn't hurt, either). They would never dare cross him. He protected them. He taught them. And he made sure they didn't do anything stupid. Especially Kai.

"Oh, maaan. C'mon, Kite! This is so boring!" the said redhead whined, kicking his shoes off into the sand and lying back in the sun, basking. "Can't we just go play with yer old man's weapons er somethin'?" He always asked his captain the same thing, same time, every day. It was always the same answer, same tone, and same expression. Kai knew better. He knew that his captain and best friend's father was the leader (it was where Kite got his leadership skills in the first place, after all) of that slowly-expanding-in-popularity yakuza. And he knew that yakuza weapons were off-limits. Yet, still, Kai always tried, if only to get a rise out of Kite.

"No."

The redhead smirked, knowing his captain well, and gently tugged on the side of his purple tennis uniform. "I know ya, man. Now can we do somethin'?"

The bespectacled martial arts user grasped his teammate's wrist in a tight grip and forced Kai to let go of his shirt ("You'll wrinkle it, and my father will kill me for ruining his name by looking sloppy," he had said). When Kai's fingers uncurled from the cloth, Kite's grip never loosened, and he pulled the capped boy to his chest, still holding the feather-like wrist. For how violent his self-proclaimed 'fukubuchou' was, he was far smaller than he had thought he'd been.

"Kite -" He was immediately cut off by a glare, his captain's famous 'speak-and-you-ruin-the-monent-so-I-kill-you' look. He _hated_ when the slightly bigger boy looked at him that way. But it shut him up, nonetheless. Kite Eishirou could be scary when he needed to. Even when he _wanted_ to. That was just something that came with being the leader of Higa Chuu - the boy that hit his own coach with a tennis ball for failing at coaching properly.

The captain, Kite, the impeccable gentleman when he needed to be, was violent on the courts, and scared many opponents. And Kai Yuujirou, the too quick to think about anything boy that used his pent-up anger on the courts to hurt other coaches that figured out their Shikuchihou. Together, they had been a deadly combination, and suited each other well. Though they had never played doubles - both having prefered singles - they were always together, training, and learning. They knew what the other was thinking, and knew what to answer right away. Kite was the one person that Kai trusted with his life, and Kite felt the same about Kai.

Their feelings for each other had never left their minds. They knew what the other felt, but they never actually expressed it, knowing that it'd be wrong. Even on their own, when they were alone, they wouldn't express their feelings. They didn't need to.

The captain's fingers slowly made their way up the back of Kai's shirt, sliding across the heating flesh of the smaller boy's back. The redhead arched his back immediately into Kite's chest, eyes closing. This was the first time that he was embraced in any way by 'The Hitman,' and it was surely different for him. It was strange, to say the least, because they weren't even in the safety or solitude of Kai's room. They were on the beach - the beach that the two of them, as well as the rest of Higa Chuu, had trained on. The whole team had a huge pride to be on their Okinawan island. They never wanted to change.

"Kite ..." Kai finally whispered as he felt the lips along his neck and jawline. The bespectacled boy had never done such a thing with him. But he liked it.

He was awarded with a small kiss, as well as a quiet muttering of, "Yuujirou-kun." Kite didn't use first names on a regular basis, but to Kai - in moments like this - he didn't mind. Slowly, the hitman's fingers found themselves tangled in red hair, Kai fully pinned beneath him. His tongue prodded at the violent player's lips, demanding entrance that was granted the moment he had done that. One hand, still in the messy locks, and the other lifting the tanktop that the smaller boy had worn. Kai arched his chest into Kite's hand, mouth opening more for the warm tongue.

They couldn't go very far. The beach they were on was deserted for the moment, but they couldn't risk anything. With an annoyed growl, the tennis captain pulled away from his fukubuchou, and pulled the boy's shirt back down, recovering that toned chest. The redhead's cap had fallen off somewhere in the process, between being pressed into the sand and Kite's fingers running through his hair.

"Come on." Kite stood and took Kai's wrist in his hand, effectively pulling him back up. "Let's go to my house," he said, pulling Kai along with him.

"Kite, wha -" He was silenced with a glare, but no words followed. He only allowed himself to be tugged along. He wasn't used to going to the Kite household. Kite, with his father being the yakuza leader, didn't like when anyone was at his house (something about 'You piss my father off, he'll kill you'). He never even took Chinen there. And Chinen seemed to be the most well-behaved, at least when he wasn't trying to blow up the Science Lab. The boy seriously had figured out how to use gunpowder and turn it into fireworks without anyone's help. He had said something like, 'Where's Kai? I wanna see if they work ...' He was definitely not going anywhere near Kite's house.

"Just shut up, and come on."

Upon arrival, Kai gaped at the house. He hadn't really seen it, let alone been in it. Sure, he'd been curious to pass by on occasion when walking home, but he was only brave enough at night, and by then, it was too dark to see. "Kite, _man_, what the hell -" He stopped himself immediately as the taller boy glared at him. 'Silence,' the look had said.

Kai, although his house was seemlingly smaller than his captain's father's house, the two had usually gone to Kai's house. Sometimes, Kai's father wouldn't be so pleasant. He'd drink, yell, and throw things - usually at Kai himself. But whatever wounds the redhead had acquired, Kite patched up with a shake of his head ("Be more careful, Yuujirou-kun"). At least now, at Kite's house, Kai would be fully protected ... though that wasn't to remain when the boy made his way back home. Finally, Kai thought, Kite trusted him enough to be allowed at his house.

They walked up the steps and into the house silently. Without even alerting his father to his and his guest's arrival, he dragged the redhead up the stairs and into his room, locking the door immediately. Kai settled himself on Kite's bed, Kite following right after. Seeing as they were alone, maybe they could have more luck than they had on the beach. Kite was lucky for the lock on his door.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
